Feliz Formatura!
by Joao happytreefriends
Summary: Em uma noite, onde devia estar acontecendo uma formatura normal, algo estranho pode acontecer e acabar com a noite dos felizes bichinhos.
1. A festa

**Capítulo 1**

**Oi pessoal! Essa é minha primeira história, e provavelmente deve estar ruim. Mas mesmo assim eu vou terminar. Alguém poderia me ajudar explicando como colocar o segundo capítulo?**

* * *

Era o dia da festa de formatura. Todos os alunos da escola da cidade estavam no lugar. A cada ano a festa era celebrada em um lugar importante ou interessante da cidade. Esse ano era em uma antiga construção velha que um dia funcionou como um cassino. O dia estava diferente, algo novo, não necessariamente bom, pairava no ar.

-Deve ser esse garoto novo que deixa o ar estranho, resmungou Giggles para os amigos, apontando para Clay, um garoto que tinha entrado na escola no mês anterior.

Eles fingiram-se de desentendidos, mas a maior parte pensava a mesma coisa que ela.

Poucos alunos estavam gostando da festa. Para a maioria, estava um tédio total, com música ruim, comida ruim, bebidas ruins, além daquele prédio velho onde a festa estava sendo celebrada. Outra coisa que parecia incomodar a todos, era aquele clima perturbador no ar.

-Essa festa não deveria estar assim! Era para ser um dia especial para nós alunos! Resmungava Petunia para Flaky.

De repente, todas as luzes do antigo cassino se apagaram.

-E ainda mais essa agora! Resondeu Flaky para Petunia.

Durante alguns segundos de escuridão total, eles ouviram gritos de Lumpy, o zelador da escola, que devia estar tentando resolver o problema elétrico no sótão do antigo cassino.

-Com toda aquela inteligência, Lumpy deve estar tomando um choque, e por isso soltou esses gritinhos. Disse Cuddles. Alguns riram, mas nada acalmou Flaky, que tem medo de escuro.

Pouco antes das luzes se acenderem novamente, eles ouviram algo que pareciam chutes vindos do sótão.

Quando as lâmpadas voltaram a acender, um alçapão tinha sido aberto no sótão, e Lumpy estava com o corpo atravessado por um gancho gigante, sendo exposto no ar, pingando sangue.

A reação de todos foi pânico total, mas de repente, algumas granadas de fumaça foram arremessadas pelo mesmo alçapão onde o corpo de Lumpy estava pendurado. Quando a fumaça começou a se espalhar, os alunos foram caindo desmaiados, um por um. A última coisa que a maior parte dos alunos viu antes de desmaiar, foi Clay correndo para outro lugar do antigo prédio.


	2. O calabouço

**Capítulo 2**

**Bem pessoal, agora eu descobri como coloca o segundo capítulo. Reviews sempre são bem vindas, e se possível, vocês poderiam me ajudar a melhorar a cada capítulo. Então, divirtam-se com o texto! **

* * *

Flaky começou a acordar. Estava zonza, com dor de cabeça. Ela olhou ao redor e não reconheceu o lugar onde estava. Ela realmente não reconheceria, pois nuca tinha estado lá antes. Após a sua cabeça parar de girar, ela tentou se levantar, mas algo a impediu.

-O que? Disse Flaky para si mesma.

Ela olhou para seus pés e viu uma algema os prendendo. Suas mãos estavam presas também. Ela olhou para os lados e viu Nutty e Sniffles também presos um algemas.

Flaky estava com muito medo e pensou em gritar, mas achou que isso poria piorar sua situação. Então, de uma porta na frente da sala escura em que ela estava, entrou Clay, que estava como sempre: usando o capuz de sua jaqueta preta, e com o rosto calmo, e com os olhos brilhantes como o de Flippy quando enlouquece. Cuddles, Giggles e Toothy estavam com ele.

-Que bom que vocês estão aqui! O que está acontecendo? Onde estamos? Onde vocês estavam? Onde estão os outros? Poderiam...

-Fica calma, fica calma! Eu posso responder alguma dessas perguntas, mas apenas uma de cada vez, ok? Disse Cuddles.

-Inicialmente, eu não sei o que está acontecendo, disse Cuddles.

-Agora onde estamos... Bem, provavelmente ainda em algum lugar nesse cassino velho.

-Estávamos presos, mas Clay também apareceu lá e nos soltou das algemas com um machado.

Só quando Cuddles falou do machado que Flaky percebeu que Clay ainda o segurava. Ela ficou um pouco assutada.

-Esse lugar parece um labirinto dividido em setores, e esse é o primeiro setor que estamos visitando. Para Clay, deve ser o segundo. Então Cuddles parou de falar, pois era apenas isso que ele sabia.

-Você poderia nos soltar Clay? Disse Flaky.

-Sim, é claro. Disse Clay. Era a primeira vez que Flaky ouvia a voz dele, pois ele não era muito de falar. Sua voz era grave, e um pouco rouca, mas ela sentiu uma doçura incrível um sua voz.

Ele mirou na algema em suas mãos, e levantou o machado para lhe acertar.

-Não, não, não! Você vai acabar cortando minha mão! Me solte, mas de outro jeito! Por favor! Pelo amor de Deus! Gritava Flaky, em desespero, e se remexendo de todas as formas possíveis.

Clay então se abaixou, sorriu para Flaky, pois a mão em seu rosto e sussurrou em seu ouvido:

-Vai ficar tudo bem. Não se preocupe.

Flaky, misteriosamente, sentiu um arrepio em seu corpo e imediatamente ficou calma. Era como se Clay tivesse um poder especial.

Então ela fechou os olhos e ouviu o som do machado batendo duas vezes, mas não sentiu nenhuma dor.

Quando ela abriu os olhos, as algemas em seus pés e mãos haviam sido cortadas, e ela não tinha nenhum ferimento.

Nutty e Sniffles começaram a acordar, e então tiveram as algemas cortadas também.

-Ok... Acho que devemos arranjar um jeito de sair desse lugar agora. Disse Cuddles.

-Mas temos que achar os outros primeiro! Disse Giggles.

Cuddles concordou com a cabeça.

-Esse lugar se parece muito com um sistema de túneis subterrâneo que o cassino tem. Disse Sniffles olhando em um mapa caído perto de seus pés.

-E como você sabe que é embaixo do cassino? Perguntou Toothy.

-Simples, -Sniffles começou a falar-, está escrito aqui no mapa, e ele tem bastante informações, e eu já chequei estas informações e todas levam à resposta de que esse lugar é uma espécie de labirinto subterrâneo do cassino

-Então tá. Respondeu Toothy um pouco envergonhado.

Nesse momento, Nutty olhou para o lado e viu um pirulito em cima de uma cadeira encostada na parede.

-Eu tenho que pegar esse pirulito! Eu tenho que pegar! Falava Nutty totalmente animado, como se estivesse em uma situação normal, sem nenhum problema.

-Não faça isso cara! Gritou Cuddles.

Ele simplesmente o ignorou e puxou o pirulito de cima da mesa. Nesse momento, algum mecanismo foi ativado, e um pedaço do teto abriu, deixando uma lança velha e enferrujada cair pelo buraco.

Nutty não teve tempo de reagir: a lança desceu, abrindo toda sua coluna.

-Ahhhhhrgg! Disse Nutty caindo, com sua coluna vertebral quase totalmente exposta, já dando seus últimos suspiros.

O pânico deixou todos muito aflitos, mas Clay disse:

-Fiquem calmos! Flaky sentiu a mesma sensação de quando ele sussurrou em seu ouvido. Todos se acalmaram nesse instante.

-Aparentemente, quem, está fazendo isso sabe bastante coisas sobre nós. E trabalha com armadilhas. Fiquem todos muito atentos, pois nós realmente corremos risco de vida. Disse Clay.

-Agora temos que ir. Disse ele, terminando a frase.

Então, os seis deixaram a sala com o corpo de Nutty inundando o chão de sangue.


	3. A sala mortal

**Capítulo 3**

**Aqui vai meu terceiro capítulo. Lembrando que Reviews são bem vindas sempre, e que eu aceito ****dicas por meio delas. Obrigado por que leu! Agora, vamos pro texto...**

* * *

-Oh droga, Nutty e Lumpy estão mortos, nós somos só seis, e quase todos os alunos da escola estão presos aqui dentro, reclamava Giggles.

-Reclamar tanto assim não vai adiantar. É melhor ficar em silêncio para andar sem cansar, disse Cuddles para ela, já irritado com tantas reclamações.

Todos estavam seguindo Clay, que parecia ter uma certeza absoluta de qual caminho seguir. Depois de um bom tempo andando, Flaky espiou por uma pequena janela em uma porta e viu lá dentro Petunia, Disco Bear e Lifty.

-Ei! Tem mais pessoas aqui! Gritou Flaky para os outros.

Então Clay apareceu e arrombou a porta, soltou os outros igualmente como fez com Flaky.

Petunia e Giggles se abraçaram dramaticamente, enquanto Disco Bear e Lifty apenas agradeceram os outros.

-Bem, temos que ir andando agora para achar a saída desse lugar. Disse Cuddles.

Agora, em um grupo de nove, eles seguiram por um corredor longo, com apenas uma porta de cada lado, e uma um pouco maior no fim dele.

Flaky novamente olhou pelas janelas, e em uma delas estava Mime, Lammy e Shifty, enquanto na outra, haviam coisas que poderia ser bem úteis, como: pés de cabra, um molho de chaves, e outro machado.

-Meu irmão está ali! Ei Shifty, acorda! Lifty começou a gritar e arrombou a porta e entrou junto Clay para soltarem os outros três que estavam presos lá dentro.

Toothy abriu a outra porta. Estranhamente, aquela porta não estava trancada. Seria algum tipo de armadilha? Toothy não chegou nem a pensar nisso. Ele entrou na sala para pegar os objetos e de repente:

-BAM! Todos se viraram para olhar o que tinha acontecido.

Quando olharam, a cabeça de Toothy havia sido completamente destruída, deixando apenas um pedaço de seu pescoço.

Não! Toothy! Gritou Cuddles, chorando por ver seu melhor amigo morto.

Flaky estava perto dele, e agora estava cheia de sangue, aterrorizada. Mesmo assim, ela entrou na sala, e olhou para o batente da porta. Havia uma escopeta calibre .12 pendurada lá. Ela retirou a arma e não haviam mais balas dentro dela. Parte deles estavam consolando Cuddles, que estava chorando em cima do corpo de Toothy. Flaky pegou um pé de cabra e foi consolar Cuddles.

-Me desculpe Cuddles... Disse Flaky com tristeza em sua voz.

-Isso não é sua culpa, disse ele, tentando engolir o choro.

-Ele foi muito bobo. Clay havia avisado que... Que... Tinham armadilhas... Mas, ele ignorou o aviso! O Tooothy, seu estúpido...

Flaky o abraçou, juntamente com Giggles, para consolá-lo.

Clay pois a mão no ombro dele, e disse:

-Meus pêsames, cara.

Cuddles parou de chorar e se acalmou, mas ainda continuava triste.

Eles pegaram os pés de cabra, as chaves e o machado e seguiram em frente.

Eles pegaram as chaves e abriram a porta principal daquele corredor com uma delas. Havia uma sala com pisos e azulejos pretos e brancos nela inteira. No centro dela havia uma escadaria marrom, que levava a um segundo andar com uma porta de cada lado, vários quadros nas paredes e uma mesa no fundo, com um pote de ouro. No primeiro andar, embaixo da escadaria, não havia nada. Então eles subiram as escadas. Ao chegarem ao segundo andar, Clay percebeu uma armadilha e começou a avisar aos outros:

-Cuidado, tem...

-Alguma coisa para roubar! Gritaram Lifty e Shifty ao mesmo tempo e acabaram armando a armadilha. Então, todos os quadros levantaram e apareceram bestas medievais no lugar deles. Mas elas não atiraram, nem se moveram.

Ufff... Suspiraram todos.

Ei, Lifty, você viu aquele pote de ouro ali no canto? Disse Shifty ao seu irmão mais novo. Ambos sorriram até as orelhas e correram para o pote.

-Não! As armadilhas são algo que nos atraem! Não façam isso, droga! Gritaram Cuddles e Clay ao mesmo tempo.

Mas já era tarde demais... Lifty e Shifty pegaram o pote e as bestas atiraram na direção deles. As flechas furaram seus olhos, estômago pernas, braços, testa, etc. O corpo deles foi totalmente furado.

O sangue espirrava do corpo deles em todas as direções.

Todos pareceram perturbados ao verem a cena. Então uma música começou a tocar na sala. A música parecia ter um efeito psicodélico, porque todos que estavam lá começaram a ficar tontos, ainda mais com o efeito que o preto e branco da sala fez neles.

Então uma porta se abriu, e todos começaram a cair em direção dela, sofrendo com o efeito psicodélico.

A sala estava normal, mas eles estavam sobre o efeito sinistro, e tinham a impressão de que tudo estava virando e de que eles estavam sendo jogados para dentro da porta que se abriu. Mas eram ele que estavam se jogando

-Façam força! Se segurem pessoal! Gritava Flaky desesperada para seus amigos.

Flaky então conseguiu se segurar na porta, tendo o efeito mental de que estava sendo sugada para dentro do lugar. Enquanto ela se segurava, ela olhou para baixo e viu que a sala era apenas um pequeno quadrado escuro, cheio de vigas de ferro cravadas no chão.

Então Petunia começou a escorregar no chão, na diração de Flaky e da porta.

-Agarre minha mão! Gritou Flaky para a amiga.

Petunia a agarrou, mas o efeito mental que aquela sala tinha sobre eles era mais forte. Ela começou a gritar:

-Não me solte Flaky! Não me deixe cair!

Flaky estava usando toda sua força para segurar a amiga, mas Mime não tinha conseguido conseguido se segurar em nada, e vinha deslizando rapidamente na velocidade das duas.

-Flaky, Petunia! Cuidado! Avisou Lammy às duas.

Flaky já estava dentro da sala com vigas, mas conseguiu voltar a tempo para a sala preta e branca, se apoiando na parede do lado da porta. Já Petunia não teve a mesma sorte: Mime a acertou em cheio e os dois caíram nas vigas, sendo impalados por elas.

-Não! Petunia, não! Gritava Giggles.

Aleatóriamente, Flaky olhou para as paredes e viu que as bestas tinham recuado para o lugar de onde tinham saído, onde antes estavam os quadros.

Então elas voltaram dos buracos nas paredes, prontas para atirar em todos.

Todos os jovens perceberam isso, e fizeram força para chegar do outro lado da sala, na porta trancada. Então, uma das bestas disparou na direção de Flaky. A garota se esquivou da flecha, mas não saiu ilesa: a flecha acabou fazendo um corte em seu braço.

Enquanto isso, Clay já estava do outro lada da sala, usando as chaves que haviam pegado na sala onde Toothy morreu para tentar abrir a porta.

Enquanto isso, Flaky e os outros estavam se levantando para ir para junto de Clay.

Eles já estavam em um grupo pequeno após todas as mortes: agora eram apenas Giggles, Cuddles, Disco Bear, Sniffles, Lammy, Clay, e a pobre Flaky.

Flaky então fez a maior força de sua vida, e finalmente chegou do outro lado.

Quando todos estavam lá, mais uma besta disparou. Essa flecha não acertou ninguém.

-Rápido Clay, abre essa porta! Gritava Cuddles.

-Eu estou quase lá... Dizia ele em resposta.

-Anda, anda!

-Dá pra esperar!

Então outra flecha disparou, furando, provavelmente o pulmão de Giggles.

Giggles, não! Gritou Cuddles, quase paralisado de medo.

-Consegui! A porta está aberta! Gritou Clay para os outros.

-Oh yeah! Dissse Disco Bear disse sua frase mais famosa, mas ela foi sua última na vida, já que mais uma besta disparou nesse momento, atravessando seu pescoço. Seu corpo caiu já sem vida aos pés de Flaky.

Então todos entraram, com Cuddles segurando Giggles.

Ao chegarem do outro lado, todos sentaram para tomar um ar.

-Meu Deus! Que monstro poderia fazer uma coisa dessas... Disse Flaky, com lágrimas de medo e tristeza escorrendo pelo seu rosto.

-Estão todos bem? Perguntou Sniffles.

-Espera, espera um pouco! Giggles, eu vi ela sendo ferida, respondeu Flaky.

Então eles olharam para trás, onde Cuddles estava chorando de joelhos, segurando Giggles, já morrendo. Ela lhe disse:

-Cuddles...

-O... O que... Giggles?

-Eu...Eu... Te amo...

-Eu também...

Disse ele, se abaixando e beijando sua namorada, e fechando os olhos dela.

-Por que isso teve que acontecer, meu Deus? Por quê? Ele sussurrou, olhando para o teto, com o rosto encharcado de lágrimas.

Flaky então percebeu o quanto ele devia estar sofrendo: ele perdeu seu melhor amigo de forma macabra, sua namorada morreu em seus braços, e como todos, ele estava em um lugar diferente, perdido, podendo morrer a cada passo.

Então Flaky se abaixou, envolveu-o com um braço, chorando junto com ele, já que Giggles também era sua amiga.

-Oh Giggles... Disse Cuddles novamente, mal percebendo Flaky ali.

Flaky então, sem nada a dizer, apenas o beijou em sua bochecha.

-O... Ele começou a falar, mas não havia nada para dizer naquele momento.

Ele apenas a abraçou a chorou em seu ombro.

Os outros estavam perto deles também, aparentemente todos muito abalados, sem nada a dizer.

-Então...-Clay disse- Me desculpe, mas temos que continuar andando.

Todos apenas concordaram com ele, e Cuddles se levantou, triste, sendo amparado por Flaky.

-Eu vou me vingar de quem fez isso a ela. Eu vou... Ele disse para si mesmo.


	4. O desfecho final

**Capítulo 4**

**Bem**** pessoal, aqui vai o último capítulo. Em breve, volto com a minha segunda história. Espero que gostem do fim dessa!**

* * *

Cuddles havia parado de chorar por sua namorada, mas agora ardia de raiva por sua morte. Ele queria apenas vingá-la. Flaky ainda estava com a mão no ombro dele, e ela percebia o ódio, que de tão grande, parecia sair de seu corpo.

Eles estavam andando há horas, e todos estavam cansados, física e mentalmente.

-Ei, esperem, estou acabado, disse Sniffles, ofegante, aos outros.

-O que você quer que a gente faça? Temos que sair daqui! Não podemos parar, disse Lammy a Sniffles.

Após andarem por mais alguns minutos, chegaram em um lugar dividido em três caminhos.

Clay então parou. Aquela era a primeira vez que ele parecia indeciso em qual caminho seguir.

-Por onde vamos agora, Clay? Disse Flaky.

-Eu... Não tenho certeza, ele respondeu.

-Como assim? Você nos guiou até aqui, e agora simplesmente não tem certeza? Disse Sniffles.

Foi nesse momento que Flaky pensou em como que Clay poderia ter tido certeza até aquele momento.

-Bem... E se Flaky e Cuddles forem por aqui, enquanto Lammy e Sniffles vão por ali? Eu posso ir pelo caminho do meio. Se vocês não morrerem, voltem aqui em cinco minutos, Disse Clay para todos.

-Mas e quem não tem relógios? Eu por exemplo, não tenho nenhum comigo agora, disse Lammy para ele.

-Eu tenho três nesse momento, e posse emprestar um para você e outro para a Flaky, respondeu Clay.

Ele então entregou um relógio para cada par, e cada um seguiu por um caminho.

Flaky e Cuddles não estavam mais abraçados. Seguiam pelo caminho direito, e até aquele momento não tinham encontrado nenhuma armadilha pelos estreitos corredores. Eles não estavam falando nada, até que Cuddles reparou no machucado que uma das flechas tinha deixado no braço de Flaky:

-Ei! Esse machucado pode ficar bem feio se não for tratado. Quando sairmos daqui, é bom ir ao hospital, Cuddles disse, tentando não parecer triste.

-É, realmente, respondeu Flaky, um pouco envergonhada.

Após passarem por alguns corredores, eles encontraram Handy, preso por correntes nos pés e no pescoço.

-Ei Handy, acorda, disse Flaky para ele.

-Eu estou acordado, ele respondeu.

-Nós vamos te tirar daqui, respondeu Flaky, se aproximando mais um pouco dele, e mostrando o pé de cabra para ele, e apontando para as correntes que o seguravam.

-Não, não chegue perto, tem uma armadilha nessas correntes, e eu já estou praticamente condenado à morte. Ele disse.

-Não pode ser. Ninguém dos que nós já encontramos estava condenado.

-Mas eu estou. Tem uma armadilha no chão, caso você não tenha visto. Ei, cuidado!

Flaky sentiu o lugar onde tinha pisado afundando. Ela olhou para baixo, e realmente havia algo como um piso falso.

Naquele momento, as correntes que seguravam Handy começaram a puxá-lo.

-Ah! Como dói! Por favor, Flaky, me mate, acabe com a minha dor! Implorava Handy, com lágrimas nos olhos, sendo lentamente esquartejado.

Flaky então viu a pele nas pernas deles começando a resgar. Então, para acabar com a dor de seu amigo, ela acertou o pé de cabra na cabeça dele.

O pé de cabra atravessou seu crânio, furando o cérebro, e matando Handy instantaneamente.

A armadilha continuou a funcionar, e esquartejou o corpo sem vida dele.

Flaky ficou parada por alguns segundos, olhado para o corpo de Handy, com o rosto triste, por ter matado um de seus amigos.

Cuddles então olhou no relógio, e haviam passado cinco minutos:

-Bem Flaky, passaram cinco minutos, temos que voltar agora, ele disse.

-Ok, ela falou.

Lammy e Sniffles seguiam pelo caminho esquerdo.

-Quanto tempo já passou, Lammy? Peguntou Sniffles.

-Quase cinco minutos, daqui a pouco devemos voltar, ela respondeu.

Eles seguiram mais um pouco, até chegarem a uma sala maior e mais larga do que todas em que já tinham passado.

-Esse lugar é diferente, acho que devemos voltar, ir aí pode ser arriscado, disse Lammy.

-Acho que devemos checar a sala, respondeu Sniffles, já entrando lá.

Mas Lammy estava certa: era um erro entrar ali. O chão começou a rodar, e Sniffles começou a escorregar no chão.

-Lammy! Me ajude! Gritava ele em desespero.

Ela então correu para ajuda-lo, mas quando ela entrou e foi para o lado dele, o chão da sala virou mais rapidamente ainda. Ela percebeu que a armadilha na sala funcionava com o equilíbrio. Mas agora já era tarde demais: o chão já tinha virado muito, e Sniffles caiu no buraco que tinha abaixo.

No buraco abaixo, havia sequencias de vigas, e sequencias de chão normal.

Sniffles caiu nas vigas, tendo uma morte parecida com a de Mime e Petunia.

Já Lammy, caiu em um pedaço sem vigas.

-Caramba Sniffles, me desculpe. Ela disse para si mesma.

-Bem... Agora tenho que seguir em frente, ela disse, indo na direção de uma porta.

Flaky e Cuddles voltaram para o lugar onde tinham se separado, mas nenhum de seus três colegas estavam lá.

-Nós dois não devemos nos separar, disse Cuddles.

-Acho que devíamos seguir pelo caminho de Clay, já que ele teve certeza de qual caminho seguir até o momento que nos separamos.

-Mas deveríamos deixar um aviso para Lammy e Sniffles, caso eles voltem, disse Flaky.

-Mas como? Perguntou Cuddles.

Flaky então fez uma marcação no chão com seu pé de cabra, indicando para onde seguir. Cuddles também a ajudou, já que tinha pegado um pé de cabra também.

Eles foram andando juntos, até chegarem a uma coisa parecida com uma arena, cheia de holofotes a iluminando.

Mas de repente, alguém os empurrou para dentro da arena. Quando caíram lá dentro, viram alguém usando uma máscara de Smiley e um capacete uma roupa de palha, como uma camuflagem militar para atiradores de elite.

Ele pegou uma serra elétrica que estava no lugar elevado de onde foram empurrados.

-Preparados para lutar? Perguntou a pessoa estranha, com uma voz sádica.

-Foi você que fez tudo isso, estragando a formatura e matando quase todos os alunos formandos? Disse Cuddles, com o ódio reacendendo em seu corpo.

-É claro! Quem você acha que poderia ter feito isso? O Papai Noel? Rá rá! Mas então, retornando com a minha pergunta, prontos para a luta?

-Pode vir, desgraçado! Disse Cuddles, com os olhos quase vermelhos.

A pessoa então pulou, ligou a serra elétrica e atacou da direita para a esquerda, em um ataque frontal.

Flaky pulou para a direita, e Cuddles para a esquerda.

-Ei Flaky! Se mova rapidamente, canse ele! A serra elétrica dele é muito pesada! Logo ele vai cair! Gritou Cuddles.

A pessoa de máscara atacou Flaky com velocidade em ataques da direita para a esquerda, da esquerda para a direita, em ataques frontais, laterais ou vindos de cima.

Cuddles então tentou ataca-lo por trás, mas a pessoa foi mais rápida, derrubando o pé de cabra da mão dele. O ataque foi forte, e acabou deixando Cuddles de joelhoos, recebendo um chute na cara, e caindo para trás, com alguns dentes a menos.

Flaky aproveitou a chance e atacou-o por trás, mas ele virou, quase arrancando a cabeça dela. Mas ela também era ágil, e então se abaixou, e acertou a pessoa no joelho com o pé de cabra, derrubando-a.

-Hora de morrer, seu imbecil! Gritou Cuddles pegando o pé de cabra e mirando na cabeça dele.

-Espere, disse Flaky a seu amigo.

-Vamos ver quem ele é. E então ela retirou a máscara dele. Era Clay quem estava embaixo da máscara.

-Clay? Como você pode... Disse Flaky, em um misto de surpresa, raiva e admiração.

Clay apenas olhava para Flaky, rindo cinicamente.

-Por que Clay? Por quê? Dizia Flaky, perplexa.

-Apenas por diversão, igual como os romanos faziam no Coliseu.

-Mas... Então, porque você apenas não assistiu de algum lugar seguro? Por que você ficou o tempo todo junto com a gente?

-Para fazer o meu joguinho de jeito que eu quisesse. Estando aqui, fica tudo muito mais interativo.

-Foi por isso que eu soube o caminho o tempo todo, bobinha! Dizia ele.

-Aquela hora que eu disse que eu não sabia o caminho, não era verdade. Eu sabia, mas eu tinha que criar caminhos alternativos para eliminar quem não fosse necessário para mim nessa luta final.

-Você... Você é um monstro! Disse Flaky.

-Agora Cuddles, pode ter sua vingança.

-Com muito prazer! Ele disse.

-Isso é por Giggles!

Mas quando Cuddles foi acertar a cabeça de Clay, ele rolou no chão, pegou a serra elétrica e ficou de pé novamente.

-Ainda não fui derrotado, crianças!

Então Clay foi para cima de Cuddles, que pulou para a esquerda, mas acabou levando um chute na barriga e caindo no chão. Clay então cortou um apoio de madeira que segurava aparte onde os holofotes estavam.

Metade dessa parte caiu em cima de Cuddles, e fez metade dos holofotes se apagarem.

-Bem Flaky, agora eu vou lutar com você para depois matar os dois juntinhos.

Clay então entrou no meio das sombras da parte que agora tinha ficado sem iluminação da arena.

Flaky ficou com medo, seu coração parecia que ia explodir dentro de seu peito.

Ela ouviu então o barulho da serra elétrica e o grito de Cuddles, e viu um rastro de sangue surgindo no chão, indo lentamente para perto de seus pés. Mas ela sabia que Cuddles não estava morto, pois ele continuou gritando.

-Acalme-se Flaky. Eu só estou brincando com meu amiguinho Cuddles. E também um pouco com a sua mente. Ele disse, novamente usando um tom medonho e sádico que só os melhores psicopatas têm.

-Não me chame de amigo, seu otário! Gritava Cuddles enfurecido.

Clay então atacou das sombras na direção de Flaky, que desviou dele.

Agora ele parecia estar cansado, porque como Cuddles tinha dito, a serra dele era muito pesada.

-Parabéns Flaky, está ficando esperta!

Clay então virou de forma ágil. Desta vez ele não estava escondido nas sombras, e Flaky pode ver que sua roupa que parecia palha estava cheia de sangue: o sangue de Cuddles.

Quando Clay começou a se preparar para mais um ataque, sua feição no rosto mudou, e ele caiu de joelhos no chão, com um grito de dor.

Era Lammy, que tinha discretamente entrado por uma porta no canto da arena e tinha acertado Clay nas costas com um pé de cabra. O machucado que ela deixou nele era bem feio: um grande rasgo na pele e em alguns músculos, mas ele não estava morto.

-Oh, obrigado Lammy! Disse Flaky abraçando a amiga.

-Mas, por favor, me ajude a tirar Cuddles das sombras! Ele pode estar muito machucado! As duas então correram para lá e viram que Clay havia cortado o dedo pequeno das duas mãos de Cuddles.

-Oh meu Deus! Isso dói muito! Disse Cuddles para elas.

-Já vamos te tirar daí, espere um pouco. Então elas tiraram as madeiras que estavam em cima dele e o ajudaram a se levantar.

-Clay ainda está vivo. Ainda quer se vingar? Flaky perguntou a ele.

-Sim. Cuddles então pegou em pé de cabra do chão e foi na direção de Clay, que lhe disse:

-Isso mesmo coelhinho! Venha se vingar! Venha! Faça seu desejo! Gritava Clay, caído no chão, mas sorrindo.

Cuddles então mirou em sua cabeça, levantou o pé de cabra, mas não o matou.

-Por quê? Por que você não se vingou? Perguntou Clay, agora triste.

-Porque eu não quero virar alguém como você. Nós vamos te levar preso para a polícia, ele respondeu.

-Não! Termine comigo! Agora, e aqui, seu medroso!

-Não, eu não vou fazer isso. Respondeu Cuddles.

Após dar essa resposta, ele largou o pé de cabra, pois estava com muita dor por ter perdido um dedo em cada mão. Então ele caiu de joelhos, chorando.

Flaky então o abraçou e o ajudou a se levantar novamente. Agora Cuddles chorava de dor.

Logo em seguida, Lammy pegou um cabo de ferro e amarrou os braços de Clay, e então os três o levaram como prisioneiro em direção a uma porta que vinha logo em seguida à arena.

Ao passarem pela porta, subiram alguns lances de escada e saíram no salão de festas principal do cassino. Flaky então perguntou a Clay:

-Após tudo o que aconteceu, eu chego a conclusão de que você quando você conseguia acalmar as pessoas, era apenas uma forma barata de manipulação, não era?

Ele apenas a olhou com um olhar irritado.

Então, quando chegaram do lado de fora, já haviam alguns veículos da polícia os esperando, porque após tantas horas, todos já deviam ter notado o sumiço deles.

Os policiais informaram os alunos de que Clay era um psicopata perseguido por assassinato de vários estudantes, e que quando ele chegasse à prisão, que ele nunca mais sairia de lá.

Havia também algumas ambulâncias do lado de fora do lugar. Então os três alunos foram direto ao hospital.

Lammy ficou lá por apenas duas horas. Ela saiu em pouco tempo porque não estava ferida, só um pouco desidratada. Já Flaky e Cuddles ficaram a noite toda, pois se machucaram mais, principalmente Cuddles, que tinha dois dedos a menos.

Eles ficaram no mesmo quarto de hospital, e quando acordaram no outro dia, receberam alta e Cuddles acompanhou Flaky até o carro dos pais dela. Antes de se despedirem, ele disse:

-Bem Flaky... Após tudo que passamos juntos, eu acho que... Que... Eu... Bem...

-Cuddles, se você pensa que pode namorar comigo...

Cuddles então se preparou para ser xingado.

-... você está totalmente certo, e eu também quero muito namorar com você.

Cuddles e Flaky então sorriram, e se beijaram apaixonadamente, e começaram a namorar.


End file.
